Ben's Secret Underground Lair
by KaydenceRei
Summary: All you need to know, is what inspired this. And here it is: "We have two giant hamsters running in a massive wheel in our secret underground lair." And there you have it. Includes Locke, Sawyer, Juliet, Jin, Charlotte, Daniel and Miles!


**Author's Note: I'm aware I've been gone for ages. Life gets in the way.. as do babies. But since I had nothing better to do at times, I was rewatching Lost episodes, and this is what came about. Hope it makes you laugh.**

**Inspiration:**

_Locke: "How'd you get electricity?"_

_Ben: "We have two giant hamsters running in a massive wheel in our secret underground lair."_

**Ben's Secret Underground Lair**:

Brief periods during the flashes had Locke leading Sawyer and the others through the jungle. When they came upon a cave, he decided it would be best to check it out. "Why don't we take a look-see at what's in here? At least it'll provide good cover for a break."

Sawyer raised an eyebrow up in response. "Yeah, I can see it now Baldy-Locks, we take cover in the cave from the rain, big giant flash comes about and ZAP we're lost in a future cave-in or a past where this fricken' cave don't exist. That's a _great_ plan."

Juliet smirked. And although she couldn't tell if the cave was just aged, or maybe it hadn't aged enough, it seemed so vaguely familar. "Something's not right."

Jin frowned. "Cave have.. bad mojo?"

Sawyer was cracking up now. "Man, he can barely speak English but he can say bad mojo with such a straight face?"

Juliet released a chuckle.

"Gives me the heebie-jeebies.." Daniel admitted.

"And how about you, Mr. 'I See Dead People'?" Sawyer questioned.

Miles narrowed his eyes. "I don't _see_ dead people. But no.. I don't get any cold chilly feelings about it, jackass."

Locke rolled his eyes. "Can we just go inside already?"

"Why, the rain gettin' your hair all wet?" Sawyer retorted.

Juliet had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing out loud.

"Well mine is, so let's get inside before it gets even more frizzy and out of control then it already is," Charlotte concluded as she stepped into the cave. "Hey it looks like it has a tunnel leading further down.."

"Bat cave?" Jin inquired.

Juliet snorted out a laugh. "Yeah and I'll bet we'll find Robin in there as well.."

Sawyer couldn't help but laugh as well. That definitely wasn't what he was expecting coming from the blonde bombshell. "Touche, Juliet, I'm proud of that retort."

Juliet chuckled.

"Maybe it's Ben's secret underground lair..." Locke joked, remembering the previous conversation when Ben was still in a wheelchair.

Sawyer was laughing as well, until he saw Juliet contemplating the statement. "What? You think he's right?"

"Actually, he might be," Juliet concluded. She took her torch and started heading down the tunnel through the cave. "Ben had hiding places all over the Island," she explained. "Who says a dungeon deep down in a cave isn't one of them?"

"Ben is... batman?" Jin asked.

"Then Locke, you must be Robin!" Sawyer decided as he followed two paces behind Juliet.

Juliet was grinning from ear to ear and shaking her head.

Locke was back behind Sawyer. "Well I doubt he was serious about what he was saying anyways."

"Ben is always serious," Juliet told him. "Have you ever actually heard him tell a lie, John? Sure, he worms his way out of things, but he doesn't _actually _lie."

Locke wondered about that one. "Guess not.. but still.." he stated. Giant hamsters, yeah right. Ben was truly telling a joke on that one.

"What the hell?" came Sawyer's disbelief.

"Oh, wow..." Juliet muttered. "That's... that's-"

"He was telling the truth!" Locke called out.

Miles, Charlotte, Daniel and Jin all stared in shock.

"Those are.. big rats," Jin stated.

Juliet's mouth was hanging open.

Sawyer just reached his hand out, pushed her chin up and closed her mouth for her. There was no witty comment about her mouth being open for something to fly into it. Nothing. He was too much in shock.

"Actually Jin.. I believe they're two very large hamsters on one very large wheel.." Locke corrected as he stared in awe.

**I know. It's ridiculous. But I woke up early. The baby's still sleeping(cheers for small miracles..) and well.. this just came about. Hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
